Study Buddy
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: White heads over to Blacks house to study but things don't go as planned. Agency. AU. Actual rating MA but I'm seeing if it can be re-uploaded...


**Hey there! So after my last story I've decided to try it one more time! So here's my OTP, (well, other OTP)**

**...**

**Let's do this I guess...**

* * *

The school bell rang and class was finally released for the day. White put her papers away into the proper binder.

_Another day done. Urg I hate prepping for finals..._

"Hey White!"

White turned to be met with a large grin. It was her best friend, Black.

"Oh hey Black. We still going to your place?"

"Of course! You are the best tutor there is." He added with a wink.

White blushed a bit but hid it quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just call your mom ahead of time. You remember what happened last time."

"Okay I'll call now."

Black threw his bag over his shoulder and exited the classroom. White finished packing up and began to exit the class as well. As she got to the hall, Black just got off the phone with his mom.

"So?"

"She said yes but she won't be able to get home tonight. Something about working overtime so I guess we could order pizza when we get there."

"Then you're buying." White said while running ahead.

"What?!"

* * *

"Okay, you get comfortable while I order the pizza. What toppings do you like?"

"Anything's fine with me." White answered while putting down her bag.

"Okay then, I'll just get pepperoni then."

Black left into the kitchen as White got her textbooks out. She then threw herself onto Black's sofa, awaiting his return. Although White only met Black in freshman year, she couldn't help but feel she's known him all her life. White then closed her eyes to take a quick nap.

_It'll only be a quick nap..._

"White, we can start no-"

Black stopped as soon as he saw White had fallen asleep on his couch. He then quickly covered his mouth and slowly tip-toed his way over towards White. Black then crouched down in front of her face. Her ponytail was becoming disheveled with each toss she made and all Black could do was watch in awe. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he genuinely found himself attracted to White. He decided that he wouldn't tell her until later that summer break but the wait was killing him.

_She won't mind..._

Black stroked some stray strands out of White's face. Black continued to stroke her hair until he began to lean in closer and closer until finally, their lips collided. Although Black did feel terrible that he was taking advantage of White as she slept, he felt pretty damn good at the same time. After what seemed like forever for Black, he pulled back. Face flushed and shaking all over, Black decided to go back to the kitchen to cool off. Right as he left the room, White's eyes shot open.

_WHAT._

White tried to comprehend what just happened. Honestly, she's been awake ever since Black began to stroke her hair. The more White thought about it, the redder she became. She then quickly brought her fingers up to her lips as if to check if Black really did what she thought he did. White could still feel the warmth that Black had left with her.

_C-could Black like me? Oh this is too good to be true..._

White covered her face with her hands as she thought more about it. If they both have mutual feeling then it should be alright, right? Should she wait for Black to take the initiative or should she? White sat up in order to think more on the idea. Just then, Black came back in with the pizza. Both of them couldn't hide their blush.

"P-pizza's here..."

"Heh heh... Cool." White replied trying her best not to let her voice squeak.

Black walked forward and placed the box next to the classwork White had laid out forty minutes ago.

"You wanna start working then Black?"

"Oh, sure!"

_I might as well try to reel him in... He just needs a little push..._

Throughout the entire session, White was extremely close to Black. She was either always touching his arm or sitting so close that their shoulders would touch. Black couldn't take it anymore.

"White!"

"Y-yes?"

Black looked her in the eyes with a blush creeping across his face. He took a big gulp and took a deep breath.

"I LIKE YOU!"

White's face flushed instantly. She didn't know what to say so she leaned forward and pecked Black on the lips.

"I like you too Black."

Black then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into one more kiss. This one wasn't like the last two. Black tried to put in as much passion he could into this kiss and White responded with the same intensity. They continued to kiss leaving the review work and last piece of pizza unattended. However White stopped Black from going any further.

"White, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve this Black..."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember I told you earlier this year that I can't be in another relationship?" White's voice was beginning to crack.

"White! He left you! Please..."

White turned away for a moment and let her tears flow freely. Black lifted her chin slowly and gently kissed her forehead.

"Then let me help you forget all about N." Black said while pulling her into a protective hug.

"But-"

"No buts! Everything he did to you I'll do it ten times better! So, um... How far did he, well you go?" Black asked curiously while looking down at White.

White blushed extremely hard just thinking about it. She just decided to say it in a way that wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"Um... H-he stuck a home run!" White finally announced with her eyes shut tight.

Black couldn't believe it. Well, if he wanted White's heart to belong entirely to him, he had to to the moon and back. Black backed away and pulled up White's face, pulling her into another kiss with the same intensity as the last. After they broke apart Black took a stray paper and scribbled a T-Chart onto it. One column reading "B" and the other an "N". Black showed the paper to White and handed her a pen.

"What's this?"

"Well, let's just call it a scoring system. You place a check under each initial which is better at whichever category."

White looked at the categories listed below.

"Let's see... Holding hands, Hugging, Kissing, For- What the hell Black?!" She responded with a red face.

"I told you, whatever he did to you, I'd do it a thousand times better!"

"You said 'ten' times better." White corrected with a flat voice.

"Who cares what I said? I'm going to beat N out of your heart whether you like it or not!"

White sighed and placed a check onto the paper underneath the "B" column.

"Okay then, let's see if you can hold up a winning streak." She added with a wink.

Black moved next to White and grabbed her hand swiftly. Their fingers interlocked and Black looked White in the eyes. White leaned in, trying to egg Black into another kiss. However, he had other plans. Black moved past White's lips and aimed at her neck. There he began to slowly kiss and nibble until a red mark began to form.

"B-Black!"

"It's fine White. It'll heal over the weekend..." Black replied as he started on another spot.

White allowed Black's mouth to explore her neck. Soon he moved town towards the nape of her neck causing White to shiver with pleasure. Black removed his mouth and looked White in the eyes once again only this time he had a look in his eyes. White had never seen that look before even when she was with N. She just decided to let Black continue and opened her arms for a hug. Black gladly accepted the gesture and pulled White into his arms. As she laid her head against his shoulder, Black moved his arms around her waist. White looked up to see he still had the same look in his eyes. It sort of reminded her of how Black looks whenever he wants a new video game only there was something more.

"Black, what's wrong?"

Black tried his best to hold back this desire he was feeling. This desire that he has been holding onto for years. Then, he snapped.

"Black?"

Black grabbed a hold of White's wrists and held her down on the ground below them. White was petrified until Black began to move once again. He moved down to kiss the nape of her neck once again. White was slightly relieved until she noticed that she felt a slight draft. She looked down to see Black un-buttoning her blouse.

"Black!"

"This is what you do to me White." Black answered into her collar bone, "At least take responsibility for it..."

White couldn't understand what was going on. She was completely embarrassed yet she couldn't push Black away. She just let him continue until he had finished opening the shirt. Black looked down and gazed upon the sight. White was lying there with her blouse wide open. Her breasts laying peacefully within her bra.

_Got rid of one obstacle. Time for the next..._

Black examined the bra to find that it had a hook in the front. He wanted to be as smooth and cool as possible so he decided to work on her skirt for now. Black felt along the sides of her skirt, searching for a zipper or button of some sorts. After locating it, he swiftly zipped her skirt open allowing it to loosen around her waist. White tried to lean up and see what he was doing but Black still had a hold of her. She felt the draft hit her left thigh and she instantly turned red.

"Black?"

Black ignored White and pulled her skirt down to her ankles. Once they were out of the way, he released her arms and pulled her up into a deep kiss. White moved her arms to pull her blouse over her chest but Black pulled it down towards her elbows. Black removed her arm and unhooked the clasp allowing her round mounds to hang freely. He then cupped her left breast causing White let out a long moan. Black continued working on her left as he brought his other hand in to knead her right remaining breast. White slowly wrapped her arms around Black's neck, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm? Mmmm!"

White muffled into Black's mouth even more when she noticed one of his hands went down to her panties. Black slowly stroked her until he felt a wetness stain her pure white underwear. Black broke the kiss leaving White feeling a bit neglected.

"White... Lift your hips for me..."

White nodded and did as she was requested. Black then slowly removed the damp underwear to see White's glistening slit. Black then continued to stroke it slowly. Going from the bottom all the way up to the clit and then back down again. White squirmed under his touch, not fully knowing what to expect.

"How is it, White?"

"Good Black. It feels good."

"Okay then. What about now?"

Black then inserted a single finger into White. Her moans became much more audible than before. Black soon decided to move up to move up to two fingers. Her hips began to move along with Black's thrusts. Black soon withdrew his fingers leaving White wanting more.

"Please... Do it now Black!" White said with her hands covering her face.

Black swooped down and picked White up briefly and had her lean over the coffee table. White grabbed the edges of the table as black positioned her bottom. She heard a clank and a quick zip from behind and she knew what was coming next. Black took a hold of his stiffened member and slowly rubbed White's entrance. White began to shake her hips in all directions. Black couldn't hold back and he began to enter her. Warmth surrounded Black's manhood as he went deeper and deeper. Once he was inserted all the way he began to slowly thrust in and out. White was sprawled across the top of the table. She shoved the forgotten classwork and pizza box off of the table to give more room for herself. The slow pace was just maddening for her so when Black was withdrawing, White quickly moved her hips back until she reached the base. Black then understood that she wanted him to go faster. As he raised his pace, White's moans escalated to match.

"White, I'm at my limit." Black grunted out.

"Mm-hmm..."

Black increased his speed once again. This caught White by surprise causing her to come first. Black gave a few final pounds until he finally came as well. He pulled out and sat back onto the couch as White collapsed onto the table.

"Sorry I came inside White..." Black said with a blush creeping along his face.

White managed to get up and laid her head on his lap. She just looked up and smiled.

"It's fine Black." She said as she dozed off.

Black stroked her hair once more until he heard a noise at the front door.

"Black! I'm home early!"

_Shit!_

* * *

**Okay this one took a while to write.**

**o.o"**

**I hope you readers are cool with it. Now to go back to writing about pastel colored ponies.**


End file.
